Mikayla
Mikayla is a robot created by Lord Boxman. She made her first appearance in "We've Got Fleas". She is an enemy in OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo and OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes. Physical Appearance Mikayla is yellow, has two white claws on each of her four yellow paws, has greenish yellow legs, sharp pink stegosaurus-like spikes on her back, a yellow tail that is an electrical cord, a toothy grin in the shape of the letter v, and white semicircle eyes that have black pupils, the same color as her brothers Ernesto, Darrell, and Jethro. She is described as a lizard/monkey/big cat/scorpion chimera. Personality Mikayla is known to be animalistic. She walks on all fours and so far is only able to say her first name, like her brother Jethro. However, unlike Jethro, she also communicates through grunts, whimpers, moans and other various noises. Despite her feral appearance, Mikayla is kind and courteous when acting on her personal time and enjoys hobbies such as creating costumes, as shown in "We've Got Fleas". This episode also showed us that Mikayla secretly wants to be a human, and hangs out at conventions where animals dressed up like humans. Mikayla's relationship with her father, Lord Boxman, has not been explored in the show yet. However, she seems to get along with her siblings, as she was seen playing with her older sister Shannon in "The Power Is Yours!" and participated in a game of "Golden Statues" in "Villains' Night In". The other robots tend to treat Mikayla more like a pet than a sibling. Abilities and Powers Mikayla is swift and agile. She has been seen to be clever, as she was able to manipulate Rad's levitation beam by thrashing in an unpredictable manner. Her claws are also incredibly sharp and can be used swiftly. She can use her electric plug tail to shock, like a scorpion.http://cartoonfuntime.tumblr.com/post/165380247182 Mikayla can combine with her siblings to form Boxbot Prime. Relationships Double Beat While Mikyala and Double Beat had't any formal interactions, Ian Jones-Quartey said that they both get along.https://twitter.com/PeacrowVivi/status/1170050829287604224 Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * Mikayla is the sixth robot introduced to the cast, the last robot that made their debut before her being Raymond. * Mikayla wishes to be human and she belongs to an unnamed human-based subculture as seen in "We've Got Fleas". * She is the only Boxmore robot so far that is able to separate both their work and personal time mentality. Mikayla being feral, mean and harsh to the bodega employees on work time, and kind, polite and shy with no ill-will towards the bodega employees on her personal time. * According to her concept art, Mikayla is super clumsy on her legs when trying to stand. * In the OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo mobile game, the original design of Mikayla appears while K.O. and Dendy are in their buggy, where Mikayla has a jetpack and attempts to throw a Sara bomb at them. ** Her color pallete matches Sara's rather than the color palette she uses currently, which is not surprising since robots who share a sprite in this game appear to have the same color pallet. * She and Raymond are the only Boxbots to not be shown as babies when the Boxbot babies were introduced in "Lad & Logic", since they both didn't appear in the episode. ** This is because Raymond's creation didn't happen until "Sibling Rivalry", and Mikayla's creation didn't happen until "We've Got Fleas". *"We've Got Fleas" and "Radical Rescue" are the only episodes where Mikayla battles without her siblings. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Robots Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Children Category:Boxman family Category:Animals Category:Villains